OC STORY
by SwordArtHero345
Summary: hey everyone i have to re post this as a family member of mine decided to play a prank on me and delete and change everything on my account. anyways thank you to the writers and especially Wing Gundam Zero as he has helped me re write this story and posting onto his account as well.


**Hello Everyone And Welcome To My Second Story. If You Haven't Read My OC's To **_**Beacon**_** I Suggest You Do So You Can Get Familiar With The Characters.**

**As Always " " Represents The Speech Marks And The ' ' Represents The Thoughts Marks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the OCS except for Jay**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

'It's strange, being around other people that look normal,' I thought to myself looking around at the other people on the dust plane.

'They also must have been scouted by Ozpin as well,' looking over at each person, giving each person a quick evaluation.

'That other girl looks like military but she looks barely older then me so how is she already a sergeant' my curiosity got the better of me and walked towards the girl with the metal arms.

"Hi, I'm Jay, why are you starting late in the year like me?" I asked th girl who was wearing Camo clothing.

"Hi, my name is Dakota, I originally applied for Sanctum to start my training as a huntress but the person that did my evaluation told me that with my military experience, I'm already leagues ahead of any other student, but I stayed there for six months learning all the basic of becoming a huntress before they told me I'm going to a new place called Beacon." Dakota replied.

"So cool, what service did you serve in and what battalion, squad, or team where you in?" I asked as my interest getting the better of me.

"Sorry, can't tell you it's a secret but by the way I'm dressed, I'm sure you can tell," she replied back. I look down at her clothing to see her wearing grey Camo pants, a long sleeve shirt with a combat assault vest, and a patrol cap beside her.

"I'm guessing you were in the Army Marines?" I asked thinking if I got it right or not.

"My mum was a army marine, I'm just wearing something she gave me in cases fire fight broke out," she replies while nodding.

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

"My mum was a army marine, I'm just wearing something she gave me in cases fire fight broke out," I reply while nodding.

'Damn, she's good, it took most people three or four tries to get it right.' I thought in my head.

"So, why are you applying so late in the year Jay?" I asked, seeing as people look at us while moving closer probably to learn more about us.

"Well, it's a little complicated really." Jay replied.

"We still have another hour unlike the dust plane lands," said a boy with silver hair.

"Well, it started about two years ago, I went to the navy seals application center and went onto the trial course with the other applicants." She stated, I nodded knowing what she means.

"Continue," I said.

"Well, it was there when one of the other applicants made a joke about me being a girl, that I shouldn't be there, after that I don't remember what happened, I just woke up with a massive migraine and blood all over me, one of the instructors came over and looked at me, telling me that I should go home before the other instructors call the police and have me arrested, I asked him what happened, he just told me that I looked like I was ready to tear that guy apart then the next thing he knew the guy just exploded, as in he literally exploded." She stated as she started to look away from us trying not to cry, then one of the boys, who had blonde hair and was wearing a scarf came over, sat next to her, and her and patted her shoulder. I sat next to her and did the same thing,

"You do not have to tell us anymore if you don't want to," I told her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," she said in a trembling voice with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, if it was me I would have killed him, if there is one thing I hate and it's people that believe they are higher up in the so called food chain, then non-pure humans," I spoke with a venomous laced voice.

"Seeing's how we are telling each other who we are and our past, I'll tell you guys about my self." said the boy sitting next to Jay.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"I'm Alex by the way," I spoke to the two girls and four guys as I pulled my scarf down to my chin.

'Damn, that girl with robotic arms is freaking terrifying,' I thought to myself as looked at the two girls I'm sitting next to.

"You find me scary don't you?" Dakota asked, interrupting my train of thoughts, I started to sweat like crazy.

'Crap,' I thought to myself.

"Just a little," I spoke in a small voice.

"It's okay, I get that a lot of that when I meet someone new," Dakota spoke with a smile on her face.

"Okay, that's good know, my past, I lost all my family to a Grimm attack," I said looking down remembering that day, I started to space off, but the two girls brought me back into the real world.

"Ozpin found me at my grandmother's hospital bed, where I was for three weeks, I was with her during her final breaths. When she passed, he offered me a new home with a new family and training." I spoke with sadness on my face and in my face.

"My parents died when they tried to defend our village from a Grimm attack, I was five at the time. Since then I was living at a orphanage in Signal City, but I was let go because the owners could no longer keep me any more, after that you already know the rest." Jay spoke trembling about to cry.

"It's okay, we are all getting a new life at Beacon now," a Japanese boy, who I doubt anyone noticed, about eighteen spoke, who was leaning against the wall with shadow covering him.

**Hirro's P.O.V.**

'These people, they do not seem to be enemies but I will keep my guard up just in case,' I thought to myself as I analyze the other students, while listening to their stories and leaning against the wall.

"It's okay, we are all getting a new life at Beacon now," I spoke causing to have the other student's eyes on me. I merely just glared and they stopped looking at me.

"It doesn't matter where we came from or what we did in the past, we all get a new life at Beacon now," I spoke again, before checking my watch.

"Thirty-five minutes has passed, we have time but we don't have enough time to tell my past, so I will just give description of my self," I spoke as they stared at me again.

"I do not care about life," I spoke, their reaction was predictable all shocked with their eyes widen.

"WHAT!" They yelled, I merely shooked my head.

"Life is cheap, especially mine," I stated simply, one was about to say something but was interrupted by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Welcome to Beacon, you fine eight students. I hope you are all ready, because as soon you have landed, you are to meet Professor Ozpin at the main hall, thank you that is all." she spoke. We all gathered our weapons and waited for the dust plane to land.

**THANK YOU WING GANDUM ZERO FOR SUBMITTING AN OC AND RE-WRITING THIS STORY AND FIXING A FEW THINGS FOR ME**


End file.
